Meet the Brother
by MyPartnerInCrime
Summary: This was not how he had planned to meet his brother's boyfriend. Oh dear...Blaine looks mad... /Klaine/


**Another pointless one-shot to stop me from going crazy from too much work. **

**Glee is not mine. (But Leo is!)**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel approached the red front door, sweeping up the step with grace and was just about to reach for the doorbell to announce his presence to his boyfriend, who he was sure would be thrilled by the surprise visit, when the door burst open and hit him squarely in the face. Kurt stumbled back a few paces, clutching his nose which was throbbing like mad.<p>

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry! Oh crap, oh crap, are you alright?" came a worried voice that Kurt was almost sure was _not_ his boyfriend. He looked up in a slight daze at the person in front of him and saw a boy slightly taller than himself with messy dark curls and an alarmed expression.

"By dose!" mumbled Kurt thickly, feeling something ooze down his face and clutching his fingers to the sticky red substance pouring from his nose. "I'b bleeding..."

"I'm so sorry! Crap, what do I do? Err, tip your head back and...come with me, I'll find some tissues." The boy grabbed his arm and led him into the house. The kitchen specifically, but Kurt couldn't concentrate on much as his face felt like it was going to split in half.

"Here." A wad of tissues was shoved into his hands and he gratefully pressed it to his face, wiping at his chin and cheeks. Once he got the worst off he pressed the remaining tissues to his nose in an attempt to stem the flow. After he was feeling less dizzy and more aware of his surroundings he asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, right. I'm Leo, Blaine's older brother. You're Kurt right?" he asked with a grin and Kurt nodded. "Blaine talks about you all the time, I've been wanting to meet you for ages but I've been at College...Although this was not how I imagined our first encounter...Sorry, I should have been more careful..."

"It's okay, I don't think it's broken," said Kurt, his speech coming out somewhat muffled, gently feeling his nose.

"Okay, cool...that's good," nodded Leo. Kurt sighed and dabbed at his nose some more before looking down at his front and gasping in horror. "What's wrong? Does your nose hurt? Should I get you something for it?" asked the older boy in concern.

"By _jacket_!" exclaimed Kurt in outrage.

"Your...jacket?" Leo asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Barc Jacobs!"

"Bark Jacobs?"

"Barc!" Kurt cried out in frustration, not being able to pronounce his 'm's correctly in his current state.

Leo stared at him some more before offering: "I'll buy you a new one?" To which Kurt rolled his eyes and gave him his best bitch glare, which was slightly marred by the fact he had bloody tissue still pressed to his face.

After a while of silence Leo offered Kurt a cup of tea.

"Hab you got any coffee?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah sure, I'll even let you use my Lord of the Rings mug!" said Leo with a bright grin, obviously thinking this was a fair trade after nearly breaking Kurt's nose and ruining his jacket.

A few minutes later Kurt was sat at the Anderson kitchen table with a hot mug of coffee and some fresh tissues for his nose.

"Where's Blaine?" asked Kurt, realising the absence of said boy.

"Oh, he went out with our mum to do some grocery shopping. I was just leaving the house to visit my girlfriend-crap! My girlfriend! One second," he said frantically, pulling his mobile out and pushing a couple of buttons before pressing the phone to his ear. Kurt pressed his lips together in amusement as he watched the boy pace the kitchen, muttering apologies down the phone. "Yeah, okay...love you too...bye!" He hung up and slumped in his chair. "Girlfriends are so much effort," he whined.

"Wouldn't know," replied Kurt with a smirk.

"No, I suppose not," chuckled Leo. "But you must have similar problems with boyfriends, right?"

"Dot really, dot if you find the right guy," shrugged Kurt with a dreamy smile that was partially hidden by tissues. Leo thought about this with a frown, obviously in deep thought about his relationship. His deep thought, however, was interrupted with the opening of the front door and an angry shout.

"Leo! What the hell have you done to my boyfriend?" demanded an alarmed looking Blaine, standing in the door with shopping bags clutched in his hands.

"It wasn't my fault!" blurted Leo automatically. "Except it was."

"Leo!"

"What's going on boys?" asked the woman now coming in through the door that Kurt recognised as Blaine's mother. "Oh my, Kurt? What happened?" Blaine had dropped his bags and was hurrying over to Kurt, examining his nose.

"Uhm, well...I may have accidentally whacked him in the face with the door..." Leo trailed off at the look Blaine was sending him. Blaine returned his attention to Kurt, his expression softening.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, taking the tissues and wiping at the blood that Kurt had missed.

"I'b fide," assured Kurt. "By jacket however..." he looked sadly down at the garment.

"Oh no, Kurt. Is that the one you were telling me about last night?" asked Blaine and Kurt nodded sadly.

"It doesn't batter too buch though, I got it id the sale."

"Still..." Blaine sent his brother another glare.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt," said Leo with wide, apologetic eyes.

"Don't worry," soothed their mother, placing the bags she was carrying on the counter and turning to Kurt to assess the damage. "You're nose will be fine and if you hand over that lovely jacket I'll see what I can do about the blood." Kurt slipped out of the jacket and gave it to her.

"Thank you, Bisses Anderson."

"I've told you to call me Julie, dear," scolded the woman with a wink and turned to the sink with the jacket, searching in the cupboards for certain stain removing substances. Blaine returned his attention to his boyfriend.

"Well? Will I live?" asked Kurt in amusement.

"Still as gorgeous as ever," assured Blaine and lightly kissed Kurt's nose, causing Kurt to blush slightly. Leo smiled to himself, tactfully examining the kitchen table. "Come on," said Blaine, slipping his hand into Kurt's. "I've got something to show you." The two of them disappeared up the stairs, hand in hand.

"There, I've done the best I can," commented Julia, holding up the now damp jacket. "It's a bit darker on the collar here, but that could be considered part of the design. Although I'm not sure Kurt would be very for the idea of wearing a defaced designer jacket." She turned to her oldest son with a smile. "So, what did you think of him?"

"Yeah, he was really nice...well, we didn't speak all that much and for most of it he was bleeding and yelling about his jacket and some dude called Bark Jacobs-"

"Marc Jacobs," corrected Julia. "He's a designer."

"Right...but he did give me some advice on girls."

"Girls?" Julia raised an amused eyebrow.

"Well, indirectly," admitted Leo. "Anyway, I'm ravenous so I'm gonna make myself a sandwich or something."

"Why don't you go get the boys and we can all have lunch together," suggested Julia, pulling out some French bread and cheese from the shopping bags.

"Alright, but you know this is the bit in films where the innocent older brother walks in on a passionate make out and the whole situation is just _awkward_!" he called over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. As he approached the door he heard soft talking and assumed it was safe. He peeked round the door, intending to shout something loudly to make them jump but stopped at the scene in front of him.

The two boys were sat cross legged on the bed so their knees and foreheads were touching. Leo felt he was interrupting a private moment and was about to cough subtly when he heard his name and curiosity got the better of him.

"Leo's always been a bit like that, not watching where he was going. The amount of times he broke things when we were younger, specifically his bones."

"I don't mind, in fact I rather like him." Kurt's voice was still a bit muffled on a few letters but definitely clearer.

"Even with his crazy hair?"

"I like it," said Kurt with a sly grin. "Does yours look like that when you relieve it from all that gel and let it breath?"

"Unfortunately."

"You should let it," decided Kurt, "It would look adorable."

"I don't _want_ to look adorable! I want to look handsome and debonair!"

"Don't worry, you are," chuckled Kurt, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Even with the horrendously purple-y bruised nose?"

"Of course," chuckled Blaine. Kurt leant in and Leo realised with a jolt that they were kissing and he suddenly felt like a real pervert.

"Uhm, guys?" he asked and they broke apart immediately. "Do you want to come down for some lunch or should I like...leave you to it?"

"We'll be down in a minute, _thank you_ Leo," said Blaine through gritted teeth, sending his brother a look that clearly said _Get lost!_

"Okay!" said Leo, raising his hands in defence. "Sorry for interrupting. I'll leave you two to carry on making gay babies." And with that he ran back down the stairs, hearing his name being shouted angrily after him. He tripped slightly on the last few stairs in his hurry and stumbled into the kitchen. His mother raised her eyebrow and he just said, "Yeah, they'll be down in a bit."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any mistakes, I have no beta and am too lazy to check it properly.<strong>

**Doesn't Leo remind you of someone else?  
><strong>


End file.
